Some types of semiconductor components require a lens structure, and an associated lens support structure. For example, image sensor semiconductor components utilize a lens structure to cover and protect radiation sensitive integrated circuits, and to focus light radiation onto these integrated circuits. Typically, the lens structure comprises an optically transmissive glass or plastic material configured to focus light radiation onto the radiation sensitive integrated circuits. In addition, the lens structure can include multiple lenses, or may be combined with another optically transmissive element, such as a package lid.
One consideration in the manufacture of image sensor semiconductor components is the process by which the lens structures are attached to the semiconductor dice containing the radiation sensitive integrated circuits. Wafer level packaging (WLP) is a preferred method of packaging semiconductor components because it produces smaller form factors, higher output and lower cost devices. However, applying wafer level packaging to image sensor semiconductor components has proven to be difficult. Currently, the lens structures and the lens support structures are separate components that are often bulky, and must be attached at the die level following singulation of the wafer.
It would be advantageous to have a wafer level packaging method for fabricating the lens structures and the lens support structures of image sensor semiconductor components. Accordingly, the microelectronics and imaging industries are currently seeking methods to fabricate image sensor semiconductor components at the wafer level in order to reduce processing steps, lower costs, and reduce package dimensions.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0035415A1 to Wood et al. discloses an exemplary wafer level fabrication process for image sensor semiconductor components. In the Wood et al. process, a frame structure includes an array of frames for mounting lenses or other elements of the image sensor components. The frame structure can be attached to a wafer, and aligned using skirts on the frame structure that mate with kerfs in the wafer. The frame structure and the wafer can then be singulated into individual image sensor components.
One consideration in the fabrication of image sensor semiconductor components is the fragility of the radiation sensitive integrated circuits contained on the semiconductor dice. During wafer processing these integrated circuits, as well as other elements contained on the dice, must be protected from damage. In addition, the semiconductor industry is moving towards chip scale packages that utilize thinned semiconductor dice. It would be advantageous for a fabrication method for image sensor semiconductor components to be capable of handling thinned semiconductor dice.
Another consideration in the fabrication of image sensor semiconductor components is the construction of the lens structures, and associated lens support structures. It is necessary for the lens structure and the lens support structures to protect the integrated circuits, and to provide desired optical characteristics as well. It is also advantageous for the lens structures and the lens support structures to be capable of providing electrical paths for various electrical elements of the components, such as MEMS (microelectricalmechanical system) devices used for autofocusing, and lens manipulation.
The method to be hereinafter described is directed to a wafer level fabrication method for image sensor semiconductor components, which addresses the above noted considerations. In addition, improved image sensor semiconductor components, and improved systems for fabricating image sensor semiconductor components will be hereinafter described.